There is a need in the art for an integrated circuit structure, and a manufacturing method for such an integrated circuit structure, that would make the automatic pattern recognition used during reverse engineering complicated if not almost impossible. In particular, this could be accomplished by structure and manufacturing method that results in an increase in the extraction error rate for reverse engineering so as to make it almost impossible to extract the description (netlist) of the integrated circuit from a top view of the layout.